It's All Coming Back to Me
by sTaR SNipEr
Summary: Ryou doesn't understand his yami, they're best friends almost brothers but Bakura is still reluctant to tell Ryou about his past. Malik won't say anything either and Ryou know's that its eating up Bakura inside. He feels that he'll never know until one ni
1. Remember

Um...yeah. "Sort of Parady/Sonfic to "It's all Coming Back to Me now" by Celine Dion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window

My room is a pigsty now. Correction, OUR room is a pigsty. I forget about Yami.  I sigh. He must've gone on one of his rampages again. I pray that he won't destroy half the city again. Either that, or I pity Isis that Baku-chan went to her house.

I take a deep breath as I start to clean up the mess he made. Poor Baku-Sama. Every time he goes on one of these temper tantrums he looks so upset. I wish I could help him. He's so lonely. I wish he'd let me in his heart the way he let Malik. I just want to be his friend. I sigh again and look out to the pale moonlight. "Baku, what's wrong with you?" I whisper to the air.

My yami isn't all that bad. He just acts that way. Just like Malik-kun, he was confused. Confused about the pharaoh. I don't know what happened all those years back, but somehow, I feel a connection to them. Like I was there, like I knew. But that's crazy. I'm not a spirit from ancient Egypt. I'm a hikari. Then again, Malik was from ancient Egypt and he's a hikari.

Ouch! Oh, Baku... I'm holding a statue of the god Osiris, something that my father picked up for me in Egypt only now, it's shattered. I shrug and toss it into the nearby trash. It's not like it meant anything. I could always get a new one. I go over to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and find the first-aid kit. There, all better.

All better. I remember that. Baku-Sama said that to me when I was sick with a fever one day. He stayed home with me and I saw a side of my Yami that I think not even Malik has seen. He was so worried for me. I told him it was just a fever but he insisted I stay in bed all day. He did whatever I asked and sang to get me to sleep. He has such a wonderful voice. I didn't know why he doesn't use it.

Obviously, my yami didn't know much about modern medicine. Things were different back then I guess. Yami told me that he was scared I was going to die. There wasn't a medicine for fever when he was still alive. He said, although I don't think he meant for me to hear it, that someone he loved almost died from it.

Was it Malik? Or someone else? I want to know. He won't tell me anything about his past. I don't know why. Occasionally, if I press him too much on the matter he goes on a rampage and sometimes, he hits me. It's not like I haven't been hit before, but coming form him, it hurts more than just physically. It kinda hurts on the inside as well.

Sometimes, I wonder why he won't talk to me about his problems. I really think I could help him. I wouldn't laugh, and it wouldn't change my impression of him. At least, I don't think it would. He's my yami. I'm his hikari. We're two halves of a whole and we're supposed to be bonded together, knowing each other's secrets and lives like a book. Okay...maybe NOT like that. I need to stop reading romance novels.

But it's not like I'm not there for him. I always try to be, especially when he needs me. I remember that one night. It was when Malik and Bakura got into a fight. Bakura had walked out on him yelling and screaming. He burst in at first, in a rage, and threw things everywhere. He was cursing in Egyptian and I couldn't understand what he was saying. I didn't know whether to be afraid or angry with him.

But then, he grew weary and would've collapsed on the floor had I not caught him. That's when he started crying. He was so upset. I couldn't just leave him. I whispered him words of comfort and told him it would be okay. And oddly enough, he believed me. That's when I saw it. The real Bakura. His defenses were all down, the mask he'd worked so hard to make just gone. He was just a scared child inside.

I held him all night. He needed me. I told him to calm down, I whispered to him it would be all right. I still don't know what they were fighting about, Malik-kun won't tell me. But it had gotten both of them upset. Malik had come over later and saw Bakura in my arms. I thought he would go berserk but instead he just planted a kiss on Bakura's forehead and told me to take care of him. Then, he left. Frankly I was shocked.

I'll never forget that night. Bakura's not as bad as he seems. He's just, misunderstood. Just like everyone else. People judge from a first impression. Just like with me. People think I'm so delicate and fragile when really, I'm not. I'm pretty good at skating and some sports. Baku likes watching me skate. I tried to teach him one time but after falling too many times, he gave up and cursed the roller blades. He also accidentally sent them to the Shadow Realm. I laugh at that. I was shocked at first that he did that out in the open but then I started to laugh like crazy. Poor Baku. I don't think he'll ever want to skate again.

Sometimes, I wonder if I'll ever understand Malik and Bakura. They're always so open to me yet they close off to everyone else. I guess it's because they're still carrying some old grudge against Yuugi-Sama's yami. I can't blame them. Whatever the pharaoh did to Baku-chan must've hurt him deeply. I doubt he'll ever talk  to me about it. But I respect that. He needs space. Yet, I feel left out. He's so open to me about everything else but he won't tell me what the pharaoh did to him. And yet, he told Malik. Why won't he tell me? I'm his hikari. Don't I deserve a right to know?

Suddenly, I feel a tear slip down my cheek. Why am I crying? All of a sudden, and completely out of nowhere, memories flood viciously into my head. They're coming so fast that I can't take them. But I can see Baku. He's holding me in his arms. What? That's not right. I though Bakura and Malik were in love. Oh...my head aches. The room is spinning so fast. What's gong on? Where are all these images coming from?

I fall to the floor before anything can get to me and I hear someone call my name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

  
I wake up in my own bed. My vision is blurry and I can see a shadowy figure moving around frantically. As my vision comes into focus, I see that it's Bakura. Suddenly, I feel so happy to see him. Why is that? I've never felt this happy before in my life. It's as if he was gone for years and decided to show up again. What's wrong with me? And what were all those images that flooded into me head?

"Ba...Baku-chan?" I whisper hoarsely. Bakura stops pacing and immediately rushes to my side. "Ryou! Thank Ra, you're awake what happened to you?" he asked and took my face into his hands. I felt myself blush at the contact. Wait a minute, why am I blushing? And what's this feeling inside of me? I can't shake it off. Why does it feel so right that he's touching me, holding me right now?

I close my eyes and just want to melt into his arms. It just feels so right like this. Why does it feel so familiar? Suddenly, the images come bombarding back into my head. I wince. There's too many of them. And they're giving me a headache.

"Ryou?!" Bakura calls out frantically. "Oh my god, are you sick??" Obviously, he thinks that the red in my face was from perspiration. Good. I feel his hands leave my face as he runs to get the medicine. I whine when I can't feel him anymore. The images are coming faster, more violently. The room is spinning again but this time I fight to keep in control. What's happening to me? Where are all of these pictures coming from? My eyes snap open and I gasp when something cool is placed on my forehead

I sit up abruptly and gasp. I hold my head in my hands and take several deep breaths. My head hurts so much. The images have ceased but the throbbing in my head hasn't. I can feel tears going down my cheek. I can't see anymore. The salty water blurs my vision so I grab the closest thing to me and start sobbing. I feel a hand run through my long white hair and I know it's Bakura. I also know it's him I'm crying on. I don't' care what he does. I just want him to hold me, to tell me that it's okay, to love me.

Where did THAT come from? I must be more tired than I thought. I'm shivering now. Why is it so cold? Oh yeah, I left the window open. Suddenly, I feel a pair of arms wrapped around me. It's Bakura's arms. I shiver again and cuddle closer to him. I'm so cold. I need him right now. I don't want to leave. "D...don't leave me, Baku-Chan. Never Leave me" I said hoarsely. I know he's smiling and he places a kiss on my head. "I'll never leave you Hikari. It's okay. Don't cry" He pulls me closer to him. "I'll never leave you. Ever"

Somehow, I'm comforted by those words. It feels sp familiar to me but I can't tell from where. Why are all these emotions flooding back to me now? It feels right, I don't know how it does. It feels like I'd finally found a love I thought I'd banished long ago. It all came back to me in a rush and I don't think I can tell fact from fiction anymore. I'm so confused but my thoughts are lost when I hear my yami's voice. 

"Don't cry Ryou, I'm here" he whispers quietly into my ear. He nuzzles his face into my hair. I always knew he loved my hair. He told me it was soft, like silk. I look up at him and smile. "Baku, just hold me tonight" I said. "Stay with me forever" I whisper and almost instantly, I fall asleep in his arms. It just feels right. I don't know where all these emotions or memories are coming from, but I know I won't have to face them alone. Ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WHERE did I get the idea for this???? Ah well R/R. I know it's VERY confusing and it's kinda mah first attempt at Romance so don't flame me if it sux!!! I really hope it doesn't. And I' m also sorry that it's really short. I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise.

Buh Bye ^_^

s.S (aka sTaR SNipEr)


	2. FlashBack to the Past

I'm holding him in my arms right. Oh Ra, I wish I knew what was going on in that little head of his. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I don't have to turn around to see who it is. "Malik what's happening to him?" I ask softly and feel a tear fall freely down my cheek.

"Shh..." he reassures me and whispers into my ear. "He's remembering it all, I can see it. You should be the first thing he sees when he awakes from." I almost want to burst out with happiness. Ryou...My hikari, my Ryou, he's finally remembering it all. I just wanted to jump around and scream likes a small girl. But then I remember Malik's there and my gaze turns back to him.

He fakes a smile and I know it's tearing him up inside. "It's okay, I'll deal," he said softly. "You're his true love Baku, he needs you" He caresses my face softly and plants a feather light kiss on my lips. "It was beautiful while it lasted but I knew even back then, that you and he were meant to be. I'll treasure every moment we shared together my love. But you belong to him and he belongs to you. I can't change that. It's your choice"

I nod slowly and turn back to my hikari. "Thank you so much Malik," I whisper quietly. "Thank you for being my friend...and mostly; that you for understanding" I add. "No problem" he says and then quietly shuts the door. I smile. I remember all the times we had together, back in Egypt and here as well. But then Ryou came, and well, he changed my life. For the best.

"Oh Ryou, you don't know how happy I am right now" I say caressing his face. "If only you knew how much I gave up for you," I whisper quietly. I sigh and look out the window. "Dear Ra" I pray. "I want to remember everything, not just Egypt but our time together Renaissance Europe and Early America as well. I want him to remember everything"

I sigh and hope that the gods would give me a sign that he would remember, in sequence at least. I want him to know how we braved time together, never separating, not even to this present day. I never forgot him, but it was so painful just reliving the same thing over and over again. I don't want it to happen here. I hope to dear Ra that they'll let us be together this time. Just this once.

NORMAL POV

And as if the gods had willed it, a star twinkled in the dark.

RYOU"S POV

I wake up feeling dizzy all over. It was hot in here. Not just humid hot, but hellfire, I'm in a damn oven hot. I woke up feeling woozy and tired as if I'd been through hell and back. My surroundings were not the ones I'd been in before.

"Finally awake?" came a voice form behind me. I turned around abruptly and saw Malik there, but...what the hell was he dressed in!?!? He was in a sort of robe with a hood at the back. Then I looked at my attire before realizing I wasn't wearing anything! I yelped and proceeded to cover myself up with the blanket that was over me. Then I heard a laugh.

"You're quite the jumpy one aren't you?" he asked getting slightly too close to me and cooing in my ear. "Quite a pretty one too" he added huskily and playfully nipped at my ear. I jumped in surprise but then I felt Malik ripped off me. "Leave him alone you prat, he's had a hard day" I heard someone say I looked up and almost fell over in shock.

It was Bakura. He was dressed in some sort of satin pants and a loose shirt. His shirt was obviously made of a thin material since I could see through it. He had quite a bit of muscle too underneath that.

"See something you like?" I heard him say and my eyes immediately tore off from his chest. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as well. Then I heard them both laugh. "Come on Baku, let's keep this one, he's cute" I heard Malik say. I, of course, blushed at being called 'cute'. "I don't know" was Bakura's reply. "He might get in the way..." Malik didn't let him finish. "Please Baku!!" he said almost whining. "I've always wanted to have a family," he said and I almost fell over.

I hear Bakura sigh and shake his head. "Malik, you're an idiot," he says. Malik gasps and slaps him. I had to hold my breath to keep from laughing out loud. "Baku, that's no way to talk to your wife!" he says playfully and pretends to hit him on the arm. "Oh really?" Bakura replied. "Well then sorry Malik-dearest" he said with complete sarcasm. He sighs and whispers to me, "Don't ever get married," I laugh quietly to myself. That was Bakura all right. And that was so Malik. But where was I? And what brought me here anyway?

"Anyways" Malik said clearing his throat. "What's your name little one?" he asks me sincerely. I'm shocked that they don't know my name. I've been living with them for how long now? Oh year, two years. But then again, maybe this isn't the present day. Maybe it's a memory from Baku's past. But then, why am I here? Was I alive during ancient Egypt too? Suddenly, I hear a knocking on my head. "OW!" I yell almost screaming. "Well at least he's alive" Bakura said shrugging. "Baku!" Malik yells but then sighs. "Anyway, like I said, we need to know your name if you're going to be living down here with us for a while. So what is it?"

I take a deep breath before answering "Ryou" "Ryou" Bakura said thoughtfully. "Nice name." He said casting a glance at me. I smile. "Well Ryou" I hear Malik say, "I'm Malik and my dumbass husband over there is Bakura" Bakura, of course, is instantly flared and tried to go and strangle Malik. "What was that you said, darling? I didn't quite hear you," he snarled. "Oh n-n-nothing" Malik replies. "I-I-I was j-ju-just saying what a wonderful and c-caring person you are, now will you please let go of my throat before I slit yours?" he asked impatiently.

Bakura reluctantly lets go. "Whatever you say Malik" he says and sighs again. I laugh mentally. This was life with Baku and Malik. I just wish I knew where I was. And more importantly, why I was here and not in the present day.

I started to get up but then realized I was still naked and sat down again. Malik looked over at me and laughed. "Here" he said tossing some pants and a vest. I still didn't know why everyone was dressed this way but put them on anyway. When I got up, Bakura looked at me and smiled. He walked over to a nearby table and took a jar off it. HE opened it and a seemingly horrid smell erupted from it. I covered my nose in disgust. Bakura shook his head and dipped his hand into the jar. He pulled out a slimy brown liquid and smeared it all over my face. 

I pulled away in disgust. "GROSS!" I cried out. "Ewww...Bakura what the hell is that?!?" Malik laughed. "Oh come on, we're can't have you going around with white skin and hair" he said holding up another jar. I gulped. I was terrified at what they might do to me next. And trust me, with two crazy psychos, it ain't pretty at all.

I was right. I sighed. I now had straight, not spiky mind you, black hair that was tied back into a ponytail with two strands of hair in my face. My skin was about as dark as Malik's now, and I was covered _completely_ in this awful smelling stuff. Oh gods, I need bath. "I smell like camel manure," I said holding my nose. "That's because it _is_ camel manure," Bakura said rolling his eyes. "Mixed with some minerals and a little skin paint," he added. I cringed. I was covered in the droppings of a camel!!!! "Don't worry" Malik said tapping my back lightly so he wouldn't get any of the goop off my back. "The smell will go away soon," he added making it sound reassuring.

But it wasn't. It wasn't at all.

The smell stayed with me. AT least, I thought it did. But Bakura and Malik kept insisting it was gone. Yeah right. Oh well, I like Egypt. It's nice. But goddamn it's hot. And why am I wearing this uncomfortable thing? I miss my jeans and cotton shirts. I can even miss the leather pants Baku and Malik made me wear once. Those we're Way to tight for my comfort. I like things loose, thank you very much. Not that I wear baggy clothes mind you.

Anyway, back to my present predicament. I'm going tomb robbing!! Well, not actually, I just have to be a lookout and yell or something like that if a guard comes by. Malik and Baku are grabbing some stuff they can steal so we can eat. I don't know why they need to; they're got all this other gorgeous stuff back at...where they live. Oh well, all the pretty stuff must amaze them. I remember when they were fascinated with one of my gold watches.  Odd...ain't it? They're got solid gold Millennium items, and they go gaga over a gold plated piece of junk. Ok, well it wasn't junk, but hey, it's NOTHING compared to what they just stole.

--Later—

Mmm...I like Arabic food. It's nothing like back home. Plus, I heard it's healthy for you too. Malik and Baku don't like it much though it's supposed to be really expensive food. Anywayz, I'm back down...here again. I don't get how they can live here. You don't see the sun much at all. I shrug. They're mostly outside anyway. Malik likes the outdoors and HATES to be cramped inside. He's a bit of a claustrophobic, but it's not really that serious. Living in a dark hellhole most of your childhood life really gets to you I guess.

Well, I'm all alone in here. I sigh. Isn't there ANYTHING I can do? I'm not that weak after all. I like sports. Sure, I can't run that fast but give me a pair of skates and I'm off like the wind. Oh...wait, I don't think they had skates in Egypt. I sigh again. Oh well.

It's so warm in here. I'm so sleepy. I REALLY need to rest. Sleep, sleep sleep.

GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What the hell!?!??! I wake up screaming. Ok, something REALLY cold just found it's way on my sleeping body. I look down at myself and I'm soaking wet. Hmm...must be nighttime, that's when everything gets cold.

I hear a snicker behind me. "Bout time you got up" came Bakura's voice. "We thought you were dead" I look up at him and glare. "Y-you d-didn't h-have t-to s-splash m-m-me w-w-ith c-c-c-cold w-w-wat-er." I stutter before sneezing. OH great, just great, now I've got a cold. Next thing, it's a fever and whoops, I'm in bed for ten days taking yucky...uh oh.…...bad bad bad bad bad bad. They didn't have medicine for fever according to Baku. I gulp. I could be here for days. I have to fight it alone. I could die.

Wait, didn't this happen before. Wasn't that the story Bakura told me? Was it?

I can't answer my own question. I suddenly feel dizzy and my whole vision blackens out. The last thing I hear is my name being called followed by cries of fear and sorrow.


End file.
